


Worn Out

by ashandcas (ashriddle4)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coming Untouched, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fighting to see who tops, I don't know if I should apologize for this, It gets pretty rough guys but theyre both into it, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sort of breath play but not really, Spanking, bottom!Jensen, top!Misha, total pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashriddle4/pseuds/ashandcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha and Jensen see each other again for the first time in a while. They're desperate for each other and fighting to see who gets to be on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worn Out

When Misha arrived at Jensen's apartment, he ignored the key in his pocket. Desire buzzed through him, undeniable electricity, and he slammed his shoulder into the door, breaking it from its hinges. He was way too driven wild to wait for a goddamn key.

Jensen would be pissed at him, and would make him pay for repairs, but Misha was too far gone to give a shit. 

 _You better fucking be here,_ Misha thought, _waited all this time to see you. You better fucking be here._

Misha heard footsteps just before Jensen stepped around the corner from the kitchen into the living room. Jensen stopped, tensed. He almost looked frightened. His skin damp from a recent shower, wearning a threadbare Random Acts t-shirt, which made Misha crazy possessive, and a pair of jeans with a hole in the knee slung low on his hips. Those green eyes still a little too open in surprise, Jensen tugged the white headphones from his ears and set his phone on the side table.

"You're here early," Jensen said, his voice a bit dry, a bit shaky.

Wrought with the want from three months without his lover, Misha just lost it. He fucking lost it. He crossed Jensen's apartment floor in less strides than should have been humanly possible. Misha grabbed Jensen by the hips and rammed him up against the wall. The force knocked the canvas painting off the wall. It thudded on the hardwood floor.

Jensen looked toward it, but Misha grabbed his chin and wrenched Jensen's attentions back to him. Still squeezing his face, Misha crushed their mouths together in a wet, nearly painful kiss. All lips and teeth until Misha forced Jensen's mouth open with his tongue, licked a stripe across the inside of his cheek. He pulled back panting. Misha leaned in and breathed hot and dirty into Jensen's ear.

"I _crave_ you Jensen Ackles. Don't you understand that? I'm so fucking addicted to this. Couldn't live without it, without you, if I tried."

Jensen moaned but his face was resolute and steely. He stared back at Misha, a challenge. Oh, Misha loved a challenge, loved fighting his way, tooth and nail, to get inside Jensen.

"Fuck you, Misha," Jensen breathed, a quiet laugh on his lips. "Fuck you." And Jensen pushed back against Misha. His hands clawed at Misha's button-up. Jensen grabbed Misha's collar with both his hands and tore down, shredding the fabric, snapping the buttons in every direction. He pushed the remaining fabric onto the ground.

"What the hell?" Misha snapped.

Jensen shrugged. "It was a fucking ugly shirt anyway."

Jensen hands went to Misha's bare chest and he scratched down the skin, leaving swollen red marks in their wake.  Hell, that fucking stung.

Misha snatched onto Jensen's wrist, twisted his arm behind his back and rammed him face first into the wall. With one hand, he tried to keep Jensen pinned there against the taupe colored wall, but Jensen kept pushing back, simultaneously trying to escape and trying to rub on Misha's cock with his ass. Always so damn needy.

Still, Misha didn't give up that easily. He fumbled with the button of Jensen's jeans and yanked down on the zipper. He had a packet of lube in his pocket and every intention of getting Jensen right where he belonged, struggling, but still split open on Misha's dick. From experience, it would only take a few hard thrusts and Jensen would give in. Even more than Misha liked the fight, he loved to watch the fight drain out of Jensen, loved to watch him melt like butter and accept that he was made for this. Made to take it for Misha.

"Oh come on man," Jensen complained, twisting against Misha's efforts to pull down his jeans and boxers. Jensen sighed, kind of relaxed. Misha took the opportunity to loosen his grip a bit, to pull down on Jensen's pants. Big mistake.

Jensen spun away from Misha and charged back at him, tackling him over the couch. It hurt as they rolled together and landed hard between the sofa and the coffee table. Jensen shoved the damn thing over so they'd have more room as he locked Misha down with his whole body. Jensen forced Misha's arms up over his head and gripped them down with his hand. Jensen was so fucking strong, all muscle and all man, and it was Misha's damn drug.

"This way," Jensen hissed, looking down at his own dick. "Half the work is already done for me."

Jensen took his other hand and squeezed Misha's cock hard. Really hard, enough to bring tears to his eyes. _Little fucker._

"Oh, don't worry about that baby. You won't need it tonight."

Misha tried pushing up against Jensen, but Jensen still kept him pinned him down. He yanked Misha's pants down hard in one strong tug down past his knees.

Misha grinned when he saw Jensen's puzzled face. There was no way he could fuck Misha in this position if he didn't get his pants off and no way to get his pants off without letting go of Misha's hands. Their eyes locked. It would just be a question of who was faster.

It all happened in a blur as Jensen let go of his wrists. Jensen managed to get Misha's pants off the rest of the way, but Misha launched forward and switched their positions. It was probably a good opportunity to at least get a couple fingers inside Jensen. Make him remember how much he liked being filled, how skilled and talented Misha's fingers were, how they could always find that special place that made Jensen whine. But they both stilled for a moment, just the smallest breath of a moment and then it ignited.

They kissed, licking into each other's mouths, moving to ears and necks, biting and sucking, leaving pretty little marks behind, evidence of what they had together. Misha was completely naked at this point, but Jensen still had that RA shirt on. Misha fisted it and used it to tug Jensen even closer him.

"You look good in this, honey, So damn hot, but I kind of fucking hate this right now."

Jensen smirked and helped Misha pull the shirt over his head. His skin was so soft and tan, there was a little bit for Misha to grab onto, to press into. It drove him absolutely out of his skull. Like everything about Jensen.

Then, they were just two men. Two muscled, powerful, sweat-coated men, rutting against each other like feral beasts that were either about to fuck each other or devour each other. Maybe a bit of both.

He and Jensen could fuck it out right here, but Misha wasn't ready for this to be over. He wanted to draw it out. He wanted them both to go until their muscles ached, until they were breaking from exhaustion. He wanted their orgasms to be violent and delicious. A devlish thought curled inside Misha. He knew what he wanted. Misha wanted to fuck Jensen so hard he blacked out. Limp and asleep, he’d still be wrapped around Misha's fat cock. That would be fucking beautiful.

Misha jumped back onto his feet. He grabbed onto Jensen's arm and hauled the man to his feet. They kissed like mad men, clinging and clawing at each other. Too wrapped up in their need, neither one cared for the trail of destruction they left in their path.

Wine glasses on the kitchen counter - shattered. Photographs torn from nails on the wall, leaving big scratches in the paint, chunks taken out of the dry wall. It looked like a damn tornado had blown its way through Jensen's apartment. 

Jensen shoved Misha through his bedroom door. Misha's heart skipped. Jensen's eyes were so deep and dark, his skin scratched and bitten. His cock was hard and lifted, aimed directly at Misha. Jensen was so damn gorgeous, so undeniably sexy, Misha almost conceded right there. He almost just bent himself over the bed and spread his legs. Just let Jensen mount him and take, take, take however he wanted.

But Misha still had a plan. He needed to let Jensen think he had the upper hand so when Jensen grabbed his hair and shoved Misha to his knees, and demanded Misha to "Suck my dick." Misha gave him exactly what he wanted.

Misha swallowed down that long, taut cock and resisted just enough to make it realistic when Jensen forced his dick all the way to back of the Misha's throat. Misha gagged a little, but it didn't deter Jensen. He didn't want it to deter him. Misha liked it that way.

“Don't act like you don't know how to take my cock."

Misha ignored Jensen's teasing little comment. He just wanted to get a rise out of Misha, and Misha wouldn't give it to him. Suddenly, Jensen pulled Misha off his dick. Jensen grabbed him by the arm, trying to drag him toward the bed. This was Misha's opportunity. He tore out of Jensen's grasp and threw his whole body weight against Jensen, who landed hard back on the bed. 

"You little shit," Jensen snarled.

In the blink of an eye, Misha was over him. He flipped Jensen onto his stomach. Misha sucked on his pointer finger and shoved it into Jensen's ass without much warning, earning a little squeal from Jensen. He directly rubbed against his prostate because it would shake Jensen up enough for Misha to reach into the nightstand and pull out a bottle of lube. Practiced enough to do it with one hand, Misha poured all over his dick and rubbed it in.

Misha yanked his finger out of Jensen's ass, pulled Jensen's legs apart and forced him up onto his knees while Jensen let out a string of curse words that just made Misha chuckle. 

He positioned himself at Jensen's entrance, but he could still feel Jensen making his efforts to turn back over, to top Misha, but no this was Misha's round, and he'd have what he came here for, whether Jensen liked it or not. That wasn't really true. They had safewords and signals. On top of that, Misha knew Jensen enough to know his only objection to this wasn't a real one at all. He was simply a sore loser. Truth was, though, there wasn't really a loser in this. 

"Fuck you, Misha," Jensen spat as Misha pressed inside. "I don't even get a little preparation, you bastard."

"You're lucky I don't fuck you dry. Acting like you don't know your place, ass in the air for me."

Misha bit hard on Jensen's ear as he slammed himself all the way against Jensen's ass. Jensen shouted, "Fuck, baby!"

Misha gently petted Jensen's head and kissed the back of his neck, running soft fingers down his spine. They both breathed in the peaceful second. It could not, would not, last but it took this little respite for Jensen to give in to become soft and moldable for Misha. 

"Mish," he finally whispered.

Misha kissed his back. "Yeah, baby. I'll take care of you."

"Make me feel it, make me feel it tomorrow."

"You'll feel it the rest of the week."

Jensen lifted his ass to give Misha even better access to plow into him and it was off to the fucking races. Misha gripped onto Jensen's tight enough to leave fingerprint bruises and just fucked. Hard. Rode Jensen like the goddamn gorgeous stallion he was. But there were several things Misha’d have to do if he wanted Jensen to black out from pleasure. The first was keep shoving into his prostrate. With the way, Jensen was keening and tearing at the sheets, Misha had that one under control. The second, well, he was going to have spank the shit out of Jensen. He'd have to leave that ass bright red and swollen, just the way Jensen liked it. So Misha lifted up his hand and slapped Jensen hard.

"Fuck, yeah," Jensen spat. "Please. I need." 

"So desperate, huh, baby? Need a big cock up your ass and someone who can touch you like this, give you just the right amount of pain so you can feel that thing you feel."

"Uh-huh," Jensen murmured.

Misha spanked him again, feeling the hot sting on his own palm. He'd have to keep doing this until Jensen was sobbing into the sheets. It didn't take long. Jensen almost never cried, except when Misha beat his ass, then he fucking balled his eyes out.

Misah would also have to make Jensen come before him and then continue to fuck him for a bit afterward. Fighting back his own burning arousal, Misha shoved deep and strong against Jensen's prostate, still meeting him with an occasional slap of his ass cheeks or twist of his nipples. 

"T-touch me, Mish. Touch my dick."

"Sorry. You're going to come like you were meant to. On nothing but my big dick stretching you out."

Jensen snorted, wiping away some of his tears. "Fuck you. I'll touch myself."

So high on what was going on, Misha didn't even have to think. He was reaching over into Jensen's dresser, pulling out one of his ties and knotting Jensen up to the headboard.

"Come on!" Jensen pulled against the restraints, but Misha knew how to tie a knot. 

"Just fucking behave you little brat."

Jensen huffed, but Misha returned to his fucking, aiming perfectly so each thrust drove pleasure into them both. It wasn't quite as hard and wild now. Now it was purposeful, a planned and measured attack.

"Misha, Mish...Goddamn... oh, shit!"

Misha grinned. He could feel Jensen's body tense, watch the large muscles in his back tense and flex. Misha knew what Jensen looked like when he was about to come. They'd only done this a few times, but when they did, Jensen went mad for it. Misha reached around and squeezed Jensen's throat, not enough to really constrict his airway. Just for the pressure.

Jensen choked out a shout as he came all over the bed. Misha didn't give Jensen a moment's rest. Not one. He pounded into him again. Misha gripped the headboard and just fucking went for it. Harder than he ever fucked in his life. He could hear Jensen's muffled "yes"'s beneath him.

He heard the distinct crack of wood as the bed broke beneath them. The whole thing sort of slid sideways, but Misha couldn’t give less of a damn.

Misha made sure to keep his pace up and let his dick pound into Jensen's tight ass, until the man was fucking delirious. Misha had started to feel that way himself. He'd ignored his own desire about this, his own feeling so long, it was all erupting now like volcanic eruption. He was losing control.

"Jensen, I need. You feel so. God, yes!" Misha screamed. He was coming in a tidal wave of pleasure. So much, too much, unlike anything he'd felt before and -

 

. . .

 

"Mish? Mish? You okay?" Jensen nudged against Misha, who was lying over his back, still balls deep, but softening inside Jensen. Jensen loved the post fuck burn, the hot feel of Misha's come filling him up, the rubbed raw skin on his wrists. He was in love with the feeling really.

Realizing that Misha wasn’t going to respond, Jensen worked out of the restraints (Misha wasn’t as good at them as he thought) and rolled out from underneath the other man.

Misha's eyes stayed closed, but his mouth was open, slack, and he was snoring. Jensen let out a small laugh. Guess the guy wore himself out. Jensen reached over Misha to his dresser drawer and pulled out a blue plug. With a hiss, he pushed it inside himself. He wasn't ready to lose any of Misha. Not when he just got him back again. Jensen yawned and curled up beside Misha, placing a kiss on chest. He was pretty worn out too.

Tomorrow, however, he’d kick Misha’s ass for the bed – and the fucking front door.


End file.
